M.A.R.A.S.
M.A.R.A.S (BanBoom) (Minami, Akiko, Risa, Aika, Sayumi) ''ist die erfolgreichste Band der Tachi Domoto Group. Die Band besteht seit 2005 aus diesen Members. Vorher hießen sie Ban Boom und bestanden aus Akiko und Minami. Alle 5 Members waren Mitglieder in der Gruppe Color of Flower. Seit 2010 gehören sie zu eine der Erfolgreichsten Girl Groups des Landes, nach Angel Complex. History 2004 Die beiden Color of Flower Mitglieder Minami Natsujaki und Akiko Ogawa, graduierten von Color of Flower um in dem Unit BanBoom ihre eigene Wege zu gehen, die beiden sollten die nächste Große Gruppe in der Tachi Domoto Group werden. Ihre beiden ersten Indie Singles konnten sich gut verkaufen und sicherten sich auf Positionen in den Major Charts. 2005 Zum begin des Jahres, wurde klar das die beiden mit Risa Mitsui, Aika Tanaka und Sayumi Ishikawa BanBoom weiter bilden werden. Die Indie Singles die Folgen, versprachen eine großen Major erfolg und so wurde am Ende des Jahres ihr Major Debüt angekündigt. Sie veröffentlichten ihr 2 Indie Album, mit viel versprechenden Erfolg. 2006 Direkt am 13. Feburar, debütierte die Band mit dem Namen M.A.R.A.S und ihrer ersten Single die sich sofort den ersten Platz sichern konnte. Die Band schaffte einen großartigen Start und wurden schon als nächste Benameta JaJoda Nachfolger gehandelt. Die ersten TV Auftritte und eigene Shows folgten sowie ihre 2 Single Beautiful Girls die am Erfolg ihrer Debüt Single anschlug. Mit ihrer 3 Single hatte die Gruppe drei Nr. 1 Hits hinter einander. Für sie ging ein Traum in Erfühlung als sie das Neujahres Fest Moderieren durften. 2007 Obwohl ihr start sehr gut gelungen war, wurde Angel Complex mit dem New Comer Award ausgezeichnet. Die Gruppe arbeitete jedoch weiter hart an sich und sagte das nun Angel Complex ihre stärksten Konkorenten wären. Ihr viertes Album Sho Sho konnte sich die erste Position der Charts für 5 Wochen sichern, bevor es von Angel Complex vertrieben wurde. Die Gruppe spielte in einigen Filmen, sowie Stage Plays mit und konnte im August ihren nächsten Top 10 Hit landen. Der Erfolg von M.A.R.A.S war nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Im September machte die Band negative Schlagzeilen, da einige ihrer Fans eine Hetzkampange gegen Angel Complex gestartet hatten, dies konnte nur durch die zusammen Arbeit beider Gruppen bereiningt werden. Wie alle anderen Members von Color of Flower standen sie noch einmal als Color of Flower auf der Bühne und verabschiedeten sich ganz von der Gruppe. Für M.A.R.A.S stand ihre erste Tour an. Am Ende des Jahres durften sie neben Angel Complex bei dem ''New Year Fest ''auftretten. 2008 Am Anfang des Jahres, hielten sich die Mädchen mit ihren Verkaufszahlen, erst Mals nach ihrer Gründung, im Negativen Bereich und hatten ihre Mühe und not, jedoch gelang es ihnen, sich aus den Schwarzen Zahlen zu befreien und wieder voll durch zustarten. Sie sollten bei dem Sommer ''Fambranche Holiday Plays, auftretten, damit hatten sie Angel Complex zum ersten Mal besiegt. Sie bekamen für das Jahr 2007 den New Comer Award ''verliehen und konnten sich ihre erste Singel im Millionen Bereich Sichern. Am Ende des Jahres durften sie genau wie Angel Complex, bei beiden Neu Jahres Feierlichkeiten auftreten und waren damit die zweite Gruppe, der es jemals gelant. 2009 Für 2009 plante man eine Große Tour durch Fambranche sowie ein Großes Musical, was für die Mädchen fast zu einer Katastrophe wurde, sie arbeiten zu begin des Jahres so hart, das sie nach einander während der Tour zusammen brachen. Die Gruppe legte erst Mal eine Pause ein und es wurde von einer Trennung gesprochen, jedoch standen sie immer Sommer wieder auf der Bühne um ihre neusten Singles zu Performen. Die Band schaffte es ihre Singles noch besser zu Verkaufen und sich hinter Angel Complex, zu reihen. Sie vertrieben damit Temperature. Ihre weiteren Singels und das Album erreichte Gold Status und am ende des Jahres traten sie wieder bei den Feierlichkeiten auf. 2010 - 2011 Ihre 15th Single schaffte einen Rekord mit 6 Millionen verkaufter Platten, als 2 Band, in Fambranche gelang ihnen das und M.A.R.A.S dürfen sich nun Offizelle als einer der Erfolgreichsten Bands nennen. Sie werden im Jahr öfters mit Angel Complex zusammen arbeite. Nach ihrer 6 Millionen Single schaffte es die Band nicht mehr über 1 Millionen Singles, im Jahr 2011 sanken ihre Verkaufszahl sehr. Am 19.November.2011 waren M.A.R.A.S. auf dem Angel Complex Konzert und kündigten ihre Graduation für den 14.Dezember.2011 an. Die Gruppe gab an aufgrund dem was nach dem 25.Oktober.2011 passierte als Hauptgrund galt für ihre Entscheidung. Minami wurde verletzt, Akiko verlor ihre Schwester, Risa verlor ihre Schwägerin und Eltern auch ist ihre Schwester Ayana an einer Kehlkopfentzündung erkrankt, Aika hatte Sorge um ihren Sohn und gab bekannt zum Zweiten Schwanger zu sein, Sayumi wollte sich als Solosängerin versuchen. Minami, Akiko, Risa und Aika wollen sich mehr ihr Privat leben widmen. Die Gruppe wird nur ein kleines Event abhalten und werden dort keine Songs performen, nur Erinnerungen mit ihrem Fans teilen. Members *Minami Natsujaki *Akiko Ogawa ''(Leader) *Risa Mitsui *Aika Tanaka *Sayumi Ishikawa Discographie see M.A.R.A.S Discographie Indie #Maras (Jahreszeit) (03.05.2004) #Tana Ilios (Nacht Sonne) ''(''13.09.2004) #Tape O Tape (Seelen Wunsch) (11.04.2005) #nia Pio (Sicherer Kuss) ''(''25.07.2005) #meschwa aibamisa (Verrückte Familie) ''(''21.11.2005) #WHITE WINTER WONDERLAND (24.12.2010) Major #Dreams from 5 Girls (13.02.2006) #Beautiful Girls (19.06.2006) #Familie Heart (23.10.2006) #Sweet Life (19.03.2007) #Dance Tana (Tanz Nacht) (04.06.2007) #Juwello (27.10.2007) #Funny Boy (07.01.2008) #Jun Jun (Klein Klein) (21.04.2008) #Party Party (21.07.2008) #Next Song (03.11.2008) #My Pudding (13.04.2009) #Angel Heart (17.08.2009) #Close your eyes (16.11.2009) #Sadley Place (11.01.2010) #Chocolate Love (17.05.2010) #''Sun of me (16.08.2010)'' #~WAO Boy WAO~'' (18.10.2010)'' #WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS (06.12.2010) #Blood Type (07.02.2011) #SCREEN EYES (18.04.2011) #Big Band Blues (20.06.2011) #Love me for one more minute'' (05.09.2011)'' #You can´t be surprise, about my love to him (07.11.2011) Album #First Ban (15.November.2004) #2+3 Boom (12.September.2005) #M.A.R.A.S (20.November.2006) #Sho Sho (02.Juli.2007) #All of 5 (16.Juni.2008) #BanBoom Maras (27.April.2009) #5~Girls MaraS (26.April.2010) #Color Girls ~BanBoom~ M.A.R.A.S. 7 (10.Januar.2011) Trivia *Erste Split Group von Color of Flower *Erst Debütierten sie unter den Namen BanBoom *Es ist die erste TachiDomoto Group, sie waren auch die letzte der Gruppen die von der Tachi Family kamen sich auflösten. *Nachdem sie in 2010 ebenfalls 6 Mio. Sales hatten, wurde ihnen Vorhergesagt in 2 bis 3 Jahren erfolgreicher als Angel Complex zu sein.